


Property of The Heart Pirates

by dc_fan_09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Mutual Non-Con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: Jade was unsure she'd fit in with her new crew. But she did, she even had a nice 3 way relationship between Law and Penguin. (Sometimes Shachi joins in but its rare.) Jade never imagined a 3 way relationship ,but she was and she loved both men to no ends. Just like they both loved her and decided to share. The rest of the crew knows to they all love Jade's spunk, her persona and her wild nature. Please enjoy this mess
Relationships: Penguin/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Property of The Heart Pirates

Jade settled in well,but she was having her first panic attack "get a grip Jade!" Jade cried grabbing her head and started to shake and cry. "Jade hunny are you okay?" A familiar voice of Bepo Jade cried "I'm panicking.. *deep breaths.* I cant breath.. I'm sorry I'm falling apart." Jade cried putting her shaky head down Bepo replied "dont apologize hey listen want me to get Law? Or Penguin?" Jade collapsed and Bepo ran now hysterical "Cap! Pen.. got an emergency Jade was crying,she was shaking... then she fainted." Bepo said pulling Law into the kitchen Penguin followed behind to Jade holding her head "I'm sorry I panicked... I had a panic attack." Law checked Jade while Penguin pulled her into him "it's okay babe,its okay.. why'd you panic?" Penguin asked he was the emotional part of the threesome. Law was the physical but emotional to but Penguin was the sensitive one, "You look to be okay want to go lay down?" Law asked sweetly as he scooped her up. Penguin followed as Law laid her down "Pen,we should take care of our sad little queen." Laws Dom side took over Penguin replied "Law,we should be easy with her tonight shes in a delicate mindset." Law agreed he may be a dom but he never pushes or abuses his power and he can tame it when he needs to. "You're right Pen,what do we wanna do with her?" Law teased Penguin Jade barely listened as she laid alone in her head "hold on Babe,ay baby girl you okay?" Penguin kneeled to be face to face with Jade who had eyes full of tears "it's just my mom's birthday is tomorow it'll make 10 years since she passed... always a hard day where I usually lay in bed and cry.." Law traced her back tattoo of a skull with Rose's and a tribal tramp stamp listening. Penguin replied "I'm so sorry babygirl,I cant imagine you're pain." Law interrupted "babe,shes always alive in you're heart." Penguin and Jade both smiling never hearing Law say anything that sweet "Law my love you are right. Pen my babes maybe it'll be different with you guys.." Law and pen both took a side of her neck they kissed her almost in sync "mm law, pen." Jade sighed and Penguin whispered "shh just let us take care of you,you just enjoy it sexy." Law removed her shirt and bra freeing her breast from her shirt "such sexy breasts perfect size." Law hissed into her ears "keep this up I'm gonna come before I'm fully naked." Jade moaned Law replies "see you can come more then once,we expect it. Besides I wanna make you make a mess of those panties." Penguin smirked asking "remember babe,safe word is?" Jade moaned "camera." Penguin relieved she remembered,Law and Penguin kissed her chest as they rub her between her legs "oh shes close Law." Penguin said Law played in "shes gonna make a big mess for us aren't you baby?" Jade could only nod as the warm sensation took hold and she felt her come soak her panties with a whimper which neither man seemed to notice "she's ready Law." Penguin said,Law pulled her pants down and Penguin removed her wet panties "you're quiet over there baby you okay?" Law asked concerned Jade replied "yeah I'm okay babe." Law continued as their fingers danced around inside her they kissed eachother "switch?" Law said with a wink so Law got behind Jade Penguin below her they both entered her and she tensed hard for about 5 mins but with the boys coaxing she relaxed as they pleasured her but as they neared there end she felt panicky again and started to squirm "you okay baby?" Penguin asked,Law was face to face with her "you're tense baby,you want us to stop?" Jade replied "I'm okay I can go a little longer." Law watched closely as they both finished. Law watched jade tear up "I'm sorry.. give me a minute please." Law and Penguin laid by her "talk to us what's wrong baby?" Penguin asked stroking Jade's hair Jade cried "it's not you I promise it's just.. my mom and today's battle... it kinda broke me.. seeing you lifeless.. laying there.. it it broke me.. I thought you.... oh gosh..." Law replies "Easy baby girl easy its okay." Law comforted a now hysterical Jade Penguin held her to they both held her reassuringly "I love you Law,Penguin I hope you love me?" Both men hated seeing her so sad "of course we love you." Law said Penguin added "why do you question it babe?" Jade replied "sorry when I get down.. I best myself down I'm my own worse enemy.." Law and Penguin understood "babygirl,you're with us now." Penguin said Law added "we'll build you back up baby,you're perfect and should know you're worth. I love you Jade and Pen." Jade laid back to rest her head on Law's chest "I love you Law,pen." Penguin replied "i love you both." Jade fell asleep near instantly Law said "Pen,we gotta help her." Penguin replied "we will Law,like you said shes been so unloved and alone she doesnt know how love and appreciation feels." Law replies "I wanna marry you,and Jade." Penguin replied "dont think that's legal Law." Law closed his eyes "itll be a secret wedding,itll be great." Penguin kissed Laws forehead and Jade's cheek "go to sleep handsome." Law settled as Penguin laid his head on her chest his favorite sleeping spot. Law and Jade slept and Penguin's last words were "I'll build you both back up,you 2 are worth all the work."


End file.
